


Макс говорит

by vishenka



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: со встречи прошла лишь вечность: эти четыре дня не кончатся никогда





	Макс говорит

Макс говорит — со встречи прошла лишь вечность  
эти четыре дня не кончатся никогда  
она успела порвать к чертям бесконечность и пережить — дни часы и года  
Макс говорит — так много всего случилось  
это так сильно похоже на чей-то бред  
и для неё  
это больше чем просто неделя

так говорит  
для меня будто — нет.

дней насчитала я — не больше — четыре,  
но эти дни длились дольше, чем целый год

всё что я помню — травка, вонь, как в сортире  
Рейчел  
листовки  
и за уродом урод

все эти дни были страшная, дикая серость  
я потерялась  
ты — снова меня нашла.

все эти дни — ровно  
к чёрту  
четыре  
я каждый час  
спасалась  
дышала

жила.


End file.
